The Daughter Of White Diamond
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: Wade is the Daughter of the amazing White Diamond. She is currently on earth with A fusion of Amethyst,A Blue Peridot,And Tiger’s Eye
1. Wade The Daughter Of White Diamond

"I can't believe White is gone." Said Yellow Diamond

"First Pink, Now White, What are we gonna do?"Shouted Yellow

Blue wasn't even listening. She was still cryting about the fact that Pink AND White we're now gone leaving just Her and Yellow.

And then she leaves us with a "Baby"' What does it even do?" Shouted Yellow.

The Baby was the Daughter of White Diamond and Greg, Her name was Wade.

"W-we could always just have that Greg take care of it." replies

"I don't trust him." Yells Yellow

Yellow Diamond then gets a idea.

A few minutes later Two Amethyst walk in.

"Do you need something, My Diamond?" Asked One of the Amethyst.

Yellow hands them Wade

"I want you to two to take care of her. When i get the time Two more gems will be assigned to help you" Said Yellow

"G-good luck." Said Blue

"What do you mean by good l-"

A escape pod appears for earth and Yellow shoves The Amethyst in it.

"Take Care of Her!" Shouted Yellow and Blue.

As they get blasted off Wade starts crying she misses Yellow and Blue Already.

"Um What do we do?" Asked A Amethyst

"I don't know! I don't even know what this thing is." Replies the other Amethyst

The escape lands safely on earth. It lands on beach city.

"I guess this is where we stay for now."

Wade finally stops crying. In fact it seems she fell asleep.

"I think it's sleeping." Spoke the Amethyst quietly

"This is gonna be hard." Thought The Amethysts

"Hey do you think we should fuse? It might help us alot." Said one of the Amethyt

"Sure." Said The Other Amethyst

The Two Amethyst fuse to make a slightly giant Amethyst. The fusion holds The asleep Baby in her hands.

Just then a crowd of people rush over to the beach where the escape pod crashed. Some taking picture, Others checking on The fusion and Wade.

"Yeah we're fine." Spoke Amethyst

"Hopefully Wade is t-"

Greg and Mayor Dewy rushes in fromt of the crowd

"What's going on?" Shouted Mayor Dewy

Greg spots Wade.

"Is that the guy we're suppose to watch out for?" Asked Amethyst to herself

"Wade!" Shouts Greg

Greg remembers the fusion of Amethyst when he was at homeworld. Their the fusion that saved him from a corrupted gem.

"What's going on?" Asked Greg.


	2. Accidents Happen

"And that's how we came to earth." Said The Amethyst Fusion

The fusion had just finish telling Wade of how they got to earth. The Fusion,Wade,And The Two other gems lived in a nice house on the beach.

Just then a Blue Peridot walks out her room.

"Hey, Amethyst we have a mission." Said Blue Peridot.

"Sorry Wade, I have to go" Said Amethyst

"It's okay, I can just call Ruben,Alice,Liam." Replies Wade.

Ruben,Alice, And Liam were Wade's Best Friends They all had a secret that only they knew about each other. Wade hadn't even told the other gems this but her friends were Gems too.

Ruben was a Ruby.

Alice was a Aquamarine.

Liam was a Larimar.

"Well okay. See you later!" Says the Fusion as Her,Blue Peridot,Tiger's Eye we're on the warp pad.

Wade calls her friends. Their all able to come over.

There is a knock on the door. Wade opens it.

"Hey, Guys!" Shouts Wade Happily

"Hi!" Says Alice

"Hello." Says Ruben

"...". Says Liam

"Come on in!" Shouts Wade

The three walk in the house.

"Where are the others?" Asked Ruben

"They had a mission..." Replied Wade

"Why do they always leave you?" Asked Alice

"I don't know. I know how to summon my weapon yet they always make stay home even when i'm a diamond so i can easily defeat stuff." Said Wade.

"Let's follow them!" Shouts Alice

"I don't know. The others wanted me to stay home." Says Wade worried

"It's just a little visit!" Says Alice

"Well Okay..." Says Wade

Wade,Alice,Ruben,Liam hop on the warp pad.

The warp pad glows sending them somewhere.

"Is this the place?" Asked Ruben

"I think so." Replies Wade

The four walk off the warp pad.

"Why do i feel like i seen this place before?" Thought Liam

The four see Blue Peridot getting attacked by a corrupted Agate

"Hey!" Shouts Wade getting the Corrupted Gem's attention.

"Get your weapons out guys." Says Wade

Ruben summons his gauntlet

Alice summons her wand

Liam summons his ninja stars

However for some reason Wade can't summon her weapon. Her friends rush to the corrupted gem beating it up with their weapons.

"What's going on?" Yells Blue Peridot confused

The corrupted gem then throws Blue Peridot to a wall poofing her. She is poofed the ground along with Tiger's Eye and Thr two Amethyst.

"Blue Peridot!" Shouts Wade

The corrupted gem then throws her friends to the wall too.

Suddenly Wade starts to feel anger build up inside her. She thinks of how she can't summon her weapon. She thinks of how she can go on missions,She thinks of how her friends are in trouble.

Her hands then glow. White orbs come out of her hands as her gem glows. Without hesitating she throws the Orbs at thr corrupted gem poofing it.

After the corrupted gem poofs she turns back to normal. Her hands are no longer glowing nor her gem.

However after Wade uses all that energy she feels tired.

Wade looks like she's about to faint, Surprisingly she ends up fainting before she does she hears Alice and Ruben's Voice.

"Wade!!!!" Shouts Both Ruben and Alice.

Wade eyes shut.

She wakes up in a white room. There's nothing in it. She then sees a face. It's her mom, White Diamond.

Wade stares at her Mother for while. White Diamomd finally opens her mouth

"I see you finally activated your hidden power." spoke White Diamond breaking the silence between the two.

"Wait what's going on?" Asked Wade surpised.

"Well as you can see I'm your Mom, White Diamond. You seem to have unlock your hidden power." Says White Diamond

"Hidden Power?" Asked Wade

"When your hands and gem started to glow you were unlocking a secret power only us Diamonds can use." Replies White Diamond

"Your waking up. It's time for me to go, But don't worry, You're see me again." Says White Diamond.

Wade then wakes up in her bed. The day is gone. It's currently night time. Her friends and the Gems are sitting at the table talking to each other. Even her Father, Greg was there.

The End Of Chapter 2


End file.
